Conventionally, isolator circuits are known which have terminals galvanically isolated from each other in which signals are transmitted between the terminals. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-10762 (PTL 1) discloses a signal transmission circuit device which has terminals that are galvanically isolated from each other by a transformer.